


La mélancolie des Eldar

by Dilly



Series: The book of lost things [6]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Death, Elves, Gen, Immortality, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2382965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilly/pseuds/Dilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le poème d'une barde noldo, à la fin du Premier Age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La mélancolie des Eldar

 

Toutes les fleurs ont fleuri

Sur les arbres enchantés

Pour un temps,

Un temps seulement

 

Car les arbres ont péri

Et leurs fleurs ont fané

Pour toujours

A jamais

 

Et ma peine me suit

Et ne veut s'en aller

Pour toujours

A jamais

 

Mais les choses s'en fuient

Et ne peuvent durer

_Qu'un temps_

Un temps seulement

 

Et parfois je voudrais

Comme bien d'autres êtres, et le vent,

_Ne durer_

 

Et partir et mourir

Comme meurent les feuilles

Et les hommes, et les fleurs

Et le vent

  
  


Car alors mon chagrin

Et ma peine dolente

Ne seraient

 

–  _Ni mon âme,_

 

Ni mon âme

A laquelle pour toujours

Sont liés

  
  


 


End file.
